The Smile
by CraZy-AneH-GiRL
Summary: Naruto promised her to be with her forever. He'll sacrifice anything for her. For the one he love,Sakura. Until his death took him away from her. OOC maybe


**The Smile**

"Sakura, let's make a promise…" Said Naruto

"What kind of promise?" asked Sakura. Naruto took her little finger with his

"I'll be with you always…Whenever I can… and whatever you feel…"

"Really?" Sakura surprised

"I will…"

Sakura was a weak girl in Konoha. Or maybe the weakest…. But she had Naruto. Naruto was the only friend she had. He was far stronger than her. He was Chuunin now and Sakura was still a weak genin. But soon… Naruto would be a Jounin when Sakura wouldn't ever get any higher rank. She was really happy when Naruto told her for that promise.

_You have promised_

_You'll stay with me_

_Whenever you can And Whatever I feel_

Sakura ran towards Naruto who was eating ramen when she hugged him from behind. Naruto stopped eating ramen and turned his body around to face crying Sakura. He replied her embrace.

"Sakura…What's going on?" asked Naruto confusedly

"I failed again… (Sob)…I failed again… (Sob)…"

"The Chuunin Exam?" she nodded

He freed a small sigh and said, "It's OK, Sakura…You can try it again next year…"

"But…"

"Don't let it hurt you… You have to be strong, Sakura…"

"Yes…" Naruto kissed her cheek. The wound in her heart disappeared immediately.

_When I sad, you cheer me up_

_When I cry, you give me your shoulder for me to cry on_

Sakura was strangling a boy with black spiky hair when Naruto saw it. He ran towards her immediately. He took her hands from the boy's neck. Naruto stood between them; face to face with Sakura.

"Sakura, why did you strangle Sasuke?" asked Naruto

"HE MOCKED ME! This Uchiha…He is…Heartless… (Sob)…"

"You're weak…You'll never get any higher mission. You'll be a Genin forever." Mocked Sasuke

"YOU SUCH A BASTARD!!" yelled Sakura

Naruto carried her bridal style immediately and he jumped to the forest; left the Uchiha alone. Once they stepped on the ground in the forest, Sakura pushed Naruto away from her.

"WHY?! WHY NARUTO?! WHY DID YOU PREVENT ME TO—"

Her mid-sentence cut by Naruto's lip. He kissed her. He broke the kiss and then he hugged her tightly.

"Calm down…Don't let anger control you…You're not weak, Sakura…"

"I…I'm weak… He was right…Naruto…Sasuke was right…I'm weak…Really weak…"

"You aren't weak person…Everybody…Everyone…Every person in this world…They need training."

"But… I've trained many times…But…But…"

"You can't just give up now…You just can't! You mustn't!" whispered Naruto beside her earlobe

"Thanks…Naruto…" She broke the embrace and kissed his cheek. Her uncontrollable rage left her just because of him.

_When I was angry, you calm me down_

It was midnight when Sakura was caged alone in a small empty building inside the forest. Some rogue ninja kidnapped her and brought her there. She was searching for some herbs when they drugged her from behind. She could do nothing.

She sat at the corner of a small room while hugging her knees. The room was very dark. She could not see anything even her own feet. She scared…She scared of dark… Her red top and her mini skirt were dirty already. She could smell mud from her clothes.

She could hear many men were laughing behind the only door there. She thought 'maybe they're drunk'. Suddenly, the door flew open. A man with black mask walked in. His step was really uncontrolled. He's drunk…

Sakura stood up immediately. She gripped her top tightly. Her heart was beating fast. She was frightened.

"Please…Let me go…" she sobbed

"Go…? You want to leave this place…?" asked him

"Y-Yes…Yes, I want…"

"Okay…You can go…" He said lazily

"R-Really…?"

"After YOU amuse me first…" He pushed Sakura's body onto the floor. He took her wrists above her head with one hand. His legs were holding hers so she couldn't move. He tore her top with his free hand. He licked her neck passionately. Sakura couldn't do anything but sobbing…

"Please…Stop…… I beg you…Please…" said Sakura while closing her eyes

He didn't listen to her pitiful voice. He just wanted to amuse himself. She felt helpless. All her body parts didn't want to obey her.

"_Naruto…Help…"_

Suddenly, a dark figure came in. It kicked the black masked man from Sakura. After then, it did something with his neck and he fell unconscious. After Sakura felt the grip on her wrist released, she opened her eyes. She saw a blond man was kneeling beside her.

"Sakura, sorry……I am late…" said Naruto

She smiled in relief. She hugged his waist. She cried as loud as she could. He caressed her damp hair.

"It's OK…No need to worry anymore…" said Naruto calmly

"I…I was afraid…I was very afraid…"

"No need to be afraid, Sakura…I'm here to guard you…To be your guardian…To be with you…"

He took off his orange jacket and wore it to Sakura's body, to hide her torn top.

After then, he carried her bridal style and going back to Konoha. While Naruto was carrying her, she fell asleep. She was very relief then. She was happy for having him with her.

_When I afraid, you guard me_

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sakura ran towards Naruto who was walking at the bridge. He turned his body to meet his pretty cherry blossom. She hugged him with a speed of light. He was surprised by her sudden move.

"Whoa, what is it, Sakura? What makes you so happy like this…?" Naruto asked her confusedly. But He couldn't hide that he was really happy to see her face like that.

"I passed! I passed The Chuunin Exam!"

"Oh really? Then let us celebrate it!" He was pulling Sakura's hand to the Ichiraku before she said…

"Wait!"

"Why…?"

"I…I want a present from you before we celebrate it…" said Sakura while red tints appeared on her cheeks. Naruto tilted his head a bit. Sakura whispered him something…

"This…" Then she kissed him deeply. He replied the kissed. He slipped his tongue between her pink delicate lips. His tongue could feel the wetness of her mouth. When they separated, she stared at his eyes.

"I love you…" whispered Sakura

"I love you too…" replied Naruto while still holding her hand. Still with a big grin on his face, he pulled her to the Ichiraku

_When I'm happy, you happy too_

_Your promise has been fulfilled_

At the Hokage's tower, some high rank ninjas were talking about a big problem, including Naruto was there.

"Listen to me everyone. There are tens of rogue-ninja out there. We don't have our strongest ANBU team right now, they're on mission……. (Sigh)…Naruto, you're the only one left. I'm counting on you." Said Godaime Hokage

"Yes, Hokage-sama. You can count on me."

"Naruto, you'll defend the gate. Jounin will stand by the defensive wall. The others, tell everyone to be careful. Now, dismiss..."

Naruto went alone to the main gate of Konoha. He asked some people to chain the gate. After the gate was chained, he left to the forest where all rogues were waiting. He knew Hokage asked him to defend the gate. But he knew the reason why those rogues came to Konoha. All was because of him... He killed some of them when he tried to save Sakura. He was the only one who could stop them.

At the other side…Sakura was searching for him. A jounin told her that Naruto was defending the gate. But she saw the gate was chained from inside. She asked a man about it. He told her that Naruto was the one who asked the people to chain the gate. She felt something was wrong with her heart. Her heart was beating fast with unusual speed. A bizarre feeling grew inside her.

She jumped onto the roof and she stepped on the defensive wall. A Jounin shouted from afar. But she didn't bother with it. She jumped out from her village. She sprinted into the forest. She really worried about him.

She stopped when she saw an orange figure lying unmoved on the ground. She ran towards it. She sat beside him and she hugged him onto her lap.

_But……_

_When you're in danger,_

_I can't do anything_

"Naruto…! Naruto…! Open your eyes…Naruto…! Please…Open your eyes…!" her voice was trembling

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He smiled…

"Naruto…Naruto, what's happened? What's happened with you…?"

"It's OK with me… I'm fine…"

"You aren't fine at all! Tell me, what's happened?" asked Sakura forcefully a bit

Naruto lifted his hand and touched her cheek, "It's OK with me… Our priority is to save Konoha, right?"

A pearl of tears fell down from her emerald eyes, "Naruto…What you've done to yourself…?" sobbed Sakura

"Just…sacrificed it to save Konoha…and for you too…" He smiled again.

And finally, he closed his eyes…His hand fell off from Sakura's cheek… her heart broke up into pieces. Then, no one would protect her, no one would cheer her, no one would hug her, no one would kiss her, and no one would say 'I love you' anymore to her. Helpless, pain, lost, and useless were all kinds of feeling those she felt. She never be useful to him, she only be his burden until his death.

_Finally, you leave me to forever_

She stared at his face. He was smiling…He was still smiling at his last second of his life… he still tried to cheer her up, he was trying to fix her broken heart though he is lifeless.

_But you still give me your smile_

_Your last smile_

_Your eternal smile_

_To Forever_

_**The End**_

Hey People...I tried to fix all the grammar.. so.. how is it? Review please?

* * *


End file.
